


Peak Highschool Experiences

by clownjizz



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: /I/ decide who gets to have a tongue shoved in their mouth, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Richie is a little bit of a prick but thats okay, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, this is MY self indulgent seven minutes in heaven fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownjizz/pseuds/clownjizz
Summary: Bev wants to play Seven Minutes in Heaven at some guys house and really, who is anyone to deny when they’re half drunk and sorta horny all the time?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Peak Highschool Experiences

If you asked Eddie, he wouldn’t be able to tell you who the fuck James Greenberg was. He didn’t know the kid, nor did he really care about getting to know him, he just knew that James was throwing a party and the Losers were generously invited. And that didn’t really make too much sense, because most of them were still losers or nerds or lame, but hey, free alcohol. He wasn’t complaining.

That free alcohol is exactly how Bev managed to talk them into playing Seven Minutes in Heaven of all games.

“I think it’ll be fun! It’s not like we haven’t all kissed at least once before! It’s fun, cmon guys! Richie-“ she looked to him for support; If Bev asked Richie for something, Eddie went along with it. If Eddie went along, so did Bill, and Ben went as well just because Bev asked, and that left Stan and Mike on their own. Stan was always usually the last to fall into line, but that didn’t really matter because in the Losers Club, it was majority rules. Everyone loathed that rule but never decided to change it.

“I’m down to suck face.” Eddie pursed his lips together at the statement. He wanted to be sucking face with Richie, he didn’t want to watch Richie suck face with someone else. It’s not hard to see why exactly he hated the idea but went along. Probability could be nice sometimes.

Bev managed to scout a notepad from some drawer in the kitchen, tore it up into tiny pieces and had everyone write their name on it before stuffing them into an empty solo cup. And just to make things more interesting (see: more cruel, because Richie would then be shoving his tongue into people’s mouths when they weren’t in their group) their newer friends were joining as well, just a few people from Bev’s art class, along with Patty and Audra.

“Here’s the rules,” Bev started as soon as all the papers were crammed at the bottom of the cup, “You have to kiss the person at least once. That’s it. That’s the only rule. Im tryna awaken some of you guys to your desires, so I expect some fuckin smooching to occur.”

Some girl, Eddie thinks her name is Amy, he doesn’t really know, it’s one of Bevs art friends, gets handed the cup and plucks a name with a flush and a small giggle before she finishes off whats left in her beer bottle. She stood up and reached a hand out to Richie. Eddie gets this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he tries to cover by downing his cherry soda-vanilla tequila mix without hesitation. Richie winks, Eddie didn’t notice, Bev sets the timer for seven minutes as soon as the door latches shut.

“God she’s probably going to blow him,” Audra giggled next to Bill. Eddie wished he had more tequila.

He’s been in there with three people simply by default because he chose them, but outside of that, only one person has picked his name so far and it was Bill. Bill kissed him, once, because they used to do it all the time, they used to practice kissing, they drooled all over each other freshman year. One quick kiss wasn’t going to fuck him up for the rest of the night. They spent the rest of their six and a half minutes trying to stifle laughs while watching old vines on Bill’s phone. Richie on the other hand, so far three people have been locked in that stupid fucking closet after picking him- not including Amy.

Eddie wanted to be in that closet with him. He’s tipsy enough to not really care about his actions but sober enough to know that he should care. He’d probably brush off Richie’s jokes and hold his face in his hands and stand on his toes to kiss him, just once, because those were the rules and Richie was nothing if not a pain in the ass when it came rules regarding PG-14+ games. And maybe if Richie kissed him back afterwards, he’d think about saying ‘hey, I practiced kissing on my best friend for you, do you maybe want to hold my hand and be my boyfriend despite my many crippling issues regarding everything about myself?’ But chances are, he’d end up in the closet with Audra or Mike or whoever WASNT Richie and Richie definitely wouldn’t kiss him back after that one kiss, so-

He stood up on slightly shaky legs. It’s only been two minutes according to the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed he was sitting in front of. “I’m getting another drink. Anyone want anything?”

A chorus of different requests were thrown at him. He’d probably fuck up each of them, but no one would really care once the beverage was in their hands.

When he came back upstairs to the bedroom, three beers tucked under his arm, two wine coolers tucked under the other, three VKs between his trembling fingers and two solo cups held together at the edge in the other hand, and to top it off, his own cup between his teeth, (As soon as he walked out of the door, he decided making two trips downstairs was fucking lame. Ride or die.) he was met with Amy walking out of the closet. She was flushed in the face and her tight fit shirt was rucked up around her waist but more importantly she had a huge bright red mark on her throat, a hickey already starting to blossom on her tan skin.

The cup between his teeth fell to the floor. He drenched his socks and the carpet when he gaped at the sight of it. It fucking hurt, but thats okay. “Fuck- fuck, fuck- fuck-“ he cursed, immediately walked to the bed and put down any drinks that were sealed then handed off the cups to whoever was closest. A quick trip to the bathroom across the hall and he was dabbing at the carpet with a damp towel to try and keep from ruining another persons home all while muttering creative swears under his breath.

“You good Eds?” Richie asked from across the room, sipping his drink while leaning against the guest bed headboard, his legs spread crudely. He was perched up there like he was a fucking king, looking down on his pathetic civilians. Eddie looked up and nodded. “Mkay. ‘S your turn whenever you’re done playing maid.”

He rolled his eyes. Richie watched with a smirk, Eddie could fucking feel it in his bones. They opted to let someone go in place of him since he couldn’t bring himself to stop messing with the carpet until it was free of any pinkish hues from the soda mixer. God, fuck Richie. The others offered to help while Richie sat back and watched.

His turn came again after he’d tossed the towel back to the bathroom and joined the others. The little papers crumbled under his fingers. He wondered if he’d be able to pick out Richie’s based on the feel of the handwriting. Richie wrote so heavy he couldn’t erase without fucking up the paper but his hand writing in itself wasn’t too awful.

He’d make a terrible detective because after fifteen long seconds of being stared down by Bev, being told to hurry up, he still couldn’t figure it out. The nearest paper is the one he went with and was hit with a wave of excitement, anxiety and some other hybrid emotion all at once.

In retrospect, Eddie should’ve known that being shoved in a closet with Richie wouldn’t be as easy as he imagined it. Because it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t easy at all. Not when Richie’s shoving him into the wall and grabbing his hips and their mouths are about a fraction of a fucking millimeter from touching. “You wanna tell me what made you drop the cup, baby?” He asked, traced his bottom lip with his thumb because Richie couldn’t let Eddie’s eyes be level with his chest, he had to have his attention, and liked to guide Eddie by the chin and watch with a smug toothy smile when the smaller boy would almost go limp under the initial touch, all wide eyed and doe-like, just waiting for what would happen next. “I know you’re not a ditzy klutz, baby, so what was it?”

Eddie flushed, alcohol in his blood and Richie’s degrading tone turning his brain to mush. Maybe it wasn’t degrading, but it was definitely there to make sure that Eddie knew his ‘secret’ wasn’t exactly a secret. “Kiss me.” He breathed, grasped the other boy’s wrist where it held his chin.

“Oh?” Richie mused, pressed his thumb to Eddie’s lip and Eddie yanked his hand away with a sudden jerk, stood on his toes and pressed their lips together in a messy kiss. It was all a blur to be honest, Eddie couldn’t tell you when Richie’s knee wedged between his legs or when their tongues started delving into each other’s mouths or when he started asking “am I better than her?” And really, it was embarrassing as fuck, so he was perfectly fine not knowing when these things happened.

“God, baby,” Richie crooned, kissing across his jaw and up to his ear, “that’s whats got you so worked up?” He asked, curled his fingers up and under Eddie’s shirt, “So fucking dumb, honey.”

Eddie whined and threw his head back, bared more of his neck once Richie started to drag his tongue down the column of his throat, “Give me a hickey. Wan’ one too...”

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me...” he heard Richie mumble, started to tug at the loose curls in his hands, “Fucking, of course you’re better, baby... I wanted you all worked up, I’m so fucking tired of you flirting and acting like it’s nothing.” The hand on his side tightened. He could feel Richie’s nails pressing light indents into his skin. It was so fucking good. A shutter wracked through his body and his hips canted down into the constant pressure to his dick. A mark was sucked into his skin high on his throat, so high that it couldn’t be covered, and another one next to it, another one following the pattern until Eddie was sure that he’d be walking out of the closet wearing a collar of hickeys. Jesus that’s a fucking thought.

“Richie... Richie, please...” Eddie whined, didn’t even really know what he was whining for, continued to pull on Richie’s hair and fucking melt into a submissive little puddle for the other to play with. “Wanna-“

“No.”

Eddie whimpered, honest to god whimpered at the tone in Richie’s voice.

“Oh, baby, that was fucking pretty... gotta get you to make that noise for me again later...” He stroked down Eddie’s cheek, his thumb over Eddie’s kiss swollen lips and pulled the bottom one down with it. “Can’t believe it took you this fucking long...” Eddie took in a shuttering breath when Richie leaned down to whisper in his ear, all raspy and deep and hot against his skin, “We take this at your pace... but don’t think for a fucking second that you’re not mine... God you drive me fucking nuts, all the damn time. This,” Richie pressed his thumb to the center of Eddie’s throat, not putting much pressure at all, just enough to make sure he’s aware of the hickey he’s gently digging into, “means something. That,” like Eddie wasn’t already struggling to keep himself composed, Richie slid his hand up, grabbed his face and turned his head to look at the door, what was beyond the door, “Is nothing. Got it?”

Eddie nodded, “Yeah, yeah... got it- fuck... I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so fucking long...” was now a good time to bring up that he and Bill used to make out, that he might’ve given his first kiss to Bill but only because he wanted to he good enough to kiss him?

Bev decided it wasn’t the right time. She opened the door after a single three beat knock and let the light flood into the small closet. He’s never had more mixed feelings about a fucking lamp ever in his life. He wanted to stay in the dark, it was safe there, with Richie touching him, talking to him, behind a closed door that kept everyone from seeing just how easily Eddie gave into every single thing about Richie. But he also wanted out and wanted to be held and wanted to go forward and make sure this wasn’t just a fluke that Richie played along with. He could also go for another drink since he’d completely wasted the last one.

Richie pressed one last searing kiss to his lips, the closet door open wide for all their friends to bear witness to, before detaching himself from the smaller boy completely.

“You’re a monstrosity and I hate you.” Bev stated while simultaneously high-fiving him on the way out. Eddie trailed behind him, barely noticed Amy’s eyes on him. Or that she was grinning brightly at him. The others gagged dramatically or told them to get a fucking room, as if they hadn’t all agreed to Bev’s game. He sat back on the floor in an entirely different mood than seven minutes ago, happily buzzed and absently pressing his fingers to his lips where they still tingled.

A few more people ventured into the closet, Richie included, but every time until they chose to leave the party, Richie left looking exactly the same as when he entered; no mused hair or fucked up t shirt or flushed cheeks, just grinning down at Eddie or making a dumb face to make him smile. By the end of the night, he found himself in Richie’s arms, being guided through a crowded house, small little “We’ll be home soon, Eds, I know you’re tired”s being whispered to him whenever he grumbled a mindless complaint. Eddie was passed out against Richie’s shoulder as soon as they got into the car.


End file.
